sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Freya Nygård
Name: Freya Nygård Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Kickboxing, weightlifting, punk rock and international politics Appearance: '''Freya is 5’11” and weighs 152lbs, giving her a large toned frame, with noticeable muscle mass on her body. Her long blonde hair is shaved to the scalp on one side while the rest falls down to just below her shoulders. Her small blue eyes are narrow and frame a thin, slightly, dented nose due to it being broken once as a child. Her cheeks themselves are full and her jaw comes together to give her face a generally rounded shape. When she is out of school, Freya’s style of dress reflects her overall attitude and personality as she is mainly seen wearing tank-tops with various aggressive or crude slogans on them and shorts adding in a hoodie or swapping the shorts for ripped and torn jeans if the weather gets especially cold. On her feet, she normally wears a battered pair of black trainers, although she also has boots she likes to wear if conditions outside are bad. She wears a light makeup most of the time, preferring darker eyeliners and eyeshadow as well as dark nail polish. At school, she wears the traditional girls' school uniform but also wears a pair of tight-fitting running shorts underneath her skirt as she finds it more comfortable than wearing the skirt by itself. On the day of her abduction Freya was wearing the traditional girls' school uniform along with a dark grey tight-fitting running shorts and black trainers. '''Biography: Freya Nygård was born in the city of Oulu, Finland to Norwegian refugees Svein and Aslaug Nygård. Her parents having fled Norway due to the American invasion and subsequent occupation of the country. Freya spent the first six years of her life living in Finland during the active war that was being fought there. The fighting in the country led to her parents and her frequently moving before eventually having to seek asylum again, this time moving to Amiens in Northern France. It was in France that her mother began the process of having the family immigrate to England by seeking out a job as a doctor, which had been her previous profession while living in Norway. It was during the family's time in France that issues with Freya first began to develop. The school she was attending reported back to her parents that Freya had been involved in multiple incidents of fighting with other students of either gender and yelling at teachers. Her parents assuming this attitude came due to her hard upbringing and lack of proper socialization with children in Finland enrolled her in the schools' football team in the hope that being in a team would allow Freya’s social skills to develop in a more mature and controlled way. This didn’t turn out to the be the solution to Freya’s issues. She was made a defender as it was assumed it would help with her aggression but instead it only seemed to exacerbate the issue with Freya’s anger and general personality. She only played three games for the team and failed to complete a single one, being sent off in two and being substituted off the field in the third after throwing the ball at one of her teammates' heads. The failure of football to be an effective outlet for their child’s anger didn’t dissuade her parents from looking and after a search, Svein discovered a martial arts gym in the city that was offering kickboxing classes for juniors. This seemed to be more effective for Freya as was able to actively participate in a sport that was based on contact and combat. Although sometimes problems would still persist and Freya never really made friends with any of the other kids she trained with. Despite this, her incidents of fighting at school started to decline and her parents were busy dealing with other issues to worry about how Freya was doing socially. The immigration process proved to be a long and hard road for the family with them spending another six years in France before eventually being approved for immigration to the United Kingdom in 2019 when Freya was age twelve. After their arrival, they were sent to the village of Bellington where Aslaug took up a position as a doctor at the local hospital, while Svein got a job as a refrigeration engineer with a local company. Freya for her part was enrolled in Saint Editha Academy at the beginning of the school year and continued to practice kickboxing at a new gym in the village. Issues began to resurface not long into her time at her new school as Freya had developed into an antisocial teenager, with her response to someone saying that her accent sounded stupid being punching them in the face. This incident led to her being suspended from school. Her parents immediately banned her from kickboxing as a result of this, causing Freya to shout at them before storming off to her room to kick her wardrobe door in. Her parents however held firm and kept the ban in place despite their daughter's many protests. Svein, however, did go to the gym and inquire about Freya being able to do individual sessions with the purpose of working on her anger and aggression something the head coach agreed to. After a month away as punishment Freya returned to the gym and began her individual sessions, which she found much harder on her than the regular group sessions. Despite this, she stuck with it and while there wasn’t any immediately noticeable change in her behavior she slowly became less moody and antisocial around her parents; however issues still remained at school and Freya is a known problem student at Saint Editha. It was when she reached the age of sixteen that Freya’s coach began preparing her for taking part in actual fights and as a part of this process she began to start working out in her own time and began weightlifting. Weightlifting was something Freya had never done before but she found it a fun outlet for her anger as she if she had been having a bad day she could focus all of the negative energy into what she was doing. This helped get her aggressiveness at school mostly under control, although she still leans into her well-known reputation on occasion. She has also taken part in a few fights and enjoys the thrill of it, the combination of focus, aggression, and awareness needed to be successfully combined with the atmosphere of the fights were the most fun experiences of Freya’s life and confirmed to her that kickboxing was what she wanted to pursue as a career. During her time at the gym, Freya discovered her love of punk music. Finding the aggressiveness of the music fit with her general demeanor and attitude as well as it is the perfect soundtrack to train to. Freya began to search out more punk music, preferring it to be as aggressive as possible. When she is at home it can frequently be heard emanating from her room and she can frequently be seen walking around Bellington with her headphones over her ears. Freya also attends gigs whenever she is able to and enjoys engaging in any mosh pits that form. Freya finds the gigs a good outlet on a raw emotional level as she can just lose herself in the music without caring about the consequences. Her interest in politics also slowly developed over time as she became more aware of what was happening in the wide world. Freya had always been aware of the reasons behind her families frequent moves during her early life and her parents had explained her heritage to her and taught her the history of Norway. As she grew up this knowledge of what was going on in the world led her to develop a very strong anti-American sentiment, while also coming to view the UK very positively due to their efforts against America. Besides Freya's attitudes towards America, she endeavors to keep up to date with current events as much as possible as she feels it is best to understand what is going on in the world around here. Despite this level of engagement, however, Freya's general level of discourse is still very low and once she has an opinion it is very hard to shake her out of it. At school, Freya is disliked by the vast majority of the students at Saint Editha. Her antisocial, rude and blunt personality has done nothing but caused bad feelings between her and others. This is a direct contrast to her best friend at Saint Editha, Galahad Matthews who is well liked and popular and viewed as being easy to get along with and talk to while she is viewed as difficult and abrasive. She first met Galahad during a class project—they ended up partners because no one else wanted to work with her—and quickly became friends with him, finding his personality endearing and appreciating the fact that he goes along with what she says. Despite how the relationship looks from the outside, Freya does care about Galahad immensely, although she struggles to express this herself. This is best demonstrated by her not standing by and allowing others to insult or push Galahad around, despite this being something she herself often does. Academically, Freya is a decent student, she excels at languages and PE, getting A’s in both while she is passable in all her other classes. All of her teachers have had at least one incident involving Freya in their classes, and while a small set of them still try to make a difference in her behavior many others have merely given up and just accepted that Freya is probably never going to change. Socially, Freya doesn’t outwardly mind her lack of friends, finding most people tiresome to talk to or deal with. This is exacerbated by the fact she also isn’t especially good at expressing herself verbally. This isn’t helped by Freya’s personality, as she shows little regards for the feelings of others with her words or actions and doesn’t show any real issue with insulting people to their face if she feels like it. After she has graduated Saint Editha, Freya doesn’t know exactly what she wants to do with her life besides fight. Although at the urging of her parents and coach she has made loose plans to go to university to study foreign languages so she can at least have a degree to fall back on. Freya has agreed to this and in the back of her mind plans to try and follow Galahad to whatever university he chooses so she can stay with her best friend. Advantages: Freya is a trained kickboxer which should give her an advantage if she finds herself in a fight at close range. Her time spent weightlifting also means she is strong and in good shape, meaning she can have an advantage in dealing with the physical pressures of the Program. Disadvantages: Freya is well-known around Saint Editha as being an antisocial, rude and abrasive person, she has only one close friend she can rely on in the form of Galahad and her reputation is well-known amongst the student body meaning she will potentially struggle to gain allies. She also struggles with her emotions, particularly her anger which could lead to her making bad decisions over the course of the Program that could put her in danger. Designated Number: Female Student #12 --- Designated Weapon: “Brown Bess” Land Pattern musket w/ bayonet Conclusion: Another kid, another little shit. I'm starting to think we're doing the Brits a favour by removing this sorry bunch from their country. Miss Nyg...whatever is about to learn what a target on her back feels like. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Pippa Andolini 'Collected Weapons: '“Brown Bess” Land Pattern musket w/ bayonet (assigned weapon) 'Allies: 'Pippa Andolini, Fisher Darden 'Enemies: 'Pippa Andolini 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Freya, in chronological order. Memories: *Beef or Chicken? Sandbox: *The Man Who Wrote Thriller Program V3: *The Path *Mr. Wharf? Fire. *Everyone's Got Their Own Circle of Sorrow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Freya Nygård . What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters